An Uncle's Wish
by TheGodfather93
Summary: Neji doesn't regret giving his life for his precious people, but he does regret not being there to watch his niece and nephew grow up. As such, he strikes a deal with the Shinigami that allows him to take a trip to the world of the living, and visit the family he never got the chance to meet.
1. Hizashi

**An Uncle's Wish**

**Chapter 1 - Hizashi**

Two lone figures danced around a large grassy clearing surrounded by trees, moving at speeds almost untraceable to an ordinary human. The tranquillity of the peaceful setting was broken by the occasional strained grunt, and the more common sound of hard claps impacting against one another. Both figures were dressed similarly, with the slightly taller one wearing a loose-fitting navy gray and white kimono, and the slightly shorter one wearing a white shirt and pants, with a dark gray apron around his waist. Both figures had long black hair going down to their shoulders, and their foreheads were covered by black hitai-ate with a swirling leaf engraved on the metal part at the front.

Hyuuga Hizashi and his son Neji were masters of the Juuken, and the sight of the two sparring spiritedly would've greatly impressed anyone with even minor knowledge of taijutsu. Neji managed to slip under his arms underneath his father's dual palm strikes to the chest and deflect them, and quickly stepped inward in an attempt to thrust his right palm towards the older man's solar plexus. Hizashi was able to spot the attack, but given that his arms were too far out was unable to react, and was rendered breathless when the palm thrust hit its mark.

Seeing his father stagger back, Neji took advantage of the situation by stepping his left foot forward and turning his right foot to the side, then leaning down so that his open left hand was just above his left foot, while his right hand was held out behind him, the palm facing towards the sky. "You fought well otousan, but it's over. Jukenhou: Hakke Rokujuuuyon Shou!" Byakugan eyes blazing, Neji dashed forward quickly and unleashed a swift barrage of open hand strikes to various barts of his father's body. After the 64th strike hit, Hizashi was sent flying backwards and crashed onto the ground on his back, wincing slightly at the impact.

Exhaling lightly, Neji smiled and stepped forward, then held a hand out to his downed father. The older man grinned as his tenketsu reopened, and wordlessly accepted his son's help as he got back to his feet. "You get more impressive with every spar Neji," he chuckled.

The younger man nodded in response, then gave a small grin of his own. "Unlike someone else I know, being dead isn't a reason to slack off in my training."

A long time ago the stoic older Hyuuga would've frowned at such comment, but his death and subsequent encounter with his son over a decade ago had changed him. "You might just have a point there," he laughed before sighing. "You know, I really am proud of the man you grew up to be Neji. I only wish I was there throughout your childhood so you wouldn't have had to grow up alone."

"I didn't grow up alone father," Neji shook his head. "I had friends and family who were always looking out for me. I only wish I had realized that sooner, and discarded the silly notion of fate." With his hands behind his back, he walked past the trees, his father following behind him, and came to a stop before a small lake. "I don't regret giving my life to protect them, and I know you don't either."

Hizashi's mouth turned upwards slightly. "You're right. I don't."

As father and son gazed into the lake, images formed in the water and began to move. A small blond boy with two whisker marks on his cheeks was hanging several metres above the ground with a rope tied around his waist, diligently painting across a face carved out of a cliffside and smirking as he did so. Before he could continue, what looked to be a taller and older version of the boy appeared beside him and grabbed his hand. With his white cape with a red trim at the end flowing behind him, the Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, gazed sternly at his son Boruto, looking as if he was about to scold him.

Hizashi chuckled as the scene played out before them. "We sure have an interesting family, don't we?" he asked his son.

"He's just like his father was at his age," Neji stated with a smile. "He may not look like it, but I don't doubt for a second that he won't go on to achieve great things. Just like Naruto…"

His father nodded as the scene before them changed. The water now showed two figures kneeling by a gravestone, with the smaller one placing a couple of sunflowers into a vase. Neji's features softened immediately, and a melancholy look found its way to his face. Hizashi noticed this and frowned, but decided not to comment on it.

"You know otousan," Neji began, "I don't regret giving my life to protect Hinata-sama and Naruto, but I do wish I was there to see my niece and nephew grow up." He turned to his father. "Is it selfish of me to think like that?"

Hizashi shook his head and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Not at all. It's only human to want to be with your family. Not being able to do so is one of the hardest things about being dead," the elder Hyuuga sighed. "But it's something we learn to accept. Take comfort in the fact that your family acknowledges you, and that your legacy lives on in their hearts."

Neji nodded as Hizashi departed, and continued watching the scene between Hinata and Himawari play out before him. Despite his father's words, he still wasn't satisfied. He would find a way to visit his family, no matter what it cost him.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Neji found himself in a barren clearing before a towering silver statue. The statue, standing about 10 metres tall, was molded in the shape of a large robed figure with a demonic visage, long shaggy hair, two horns, and a tantou in its mouth. It cast an intimidating figure, but the young Hyuuga was undeterred.<p>

"Shinigami-san!" Neji called, "I wish to make a request!" There was no answer. "I wish to visit the world of the living, to go see my niece and nephew!" More silence. "Can you grant me this request? I don't care what price I have to pay, this is what I want!"

Several seconds passed without anything happening, but just as Neji was about to concede defeat the statue glowed, and was illuminated by a dark outline. He took a step back as a ghostly figure emerged from the statue, its features mirroring the monument. The Shinigami glared down at Neji, but the Hyuuga stood his ground.

"**The dead do not belong in the world of the living,"** the ghostly entity spoke, its chilling voice seemingly coming from all sides.

"I understand that, but is there no way to make an exception?" Neji asked desperately.

The Shinigami said nothing for a few seconds, before responding, **"There is a privilege granted to those who died noble deaths, but it is only given once."**

"What is this privilege you speak of?" enquired Neji, starting to feel a glimmer of hope.

"**The dead can take a trip to the world of the living, but they can only stay there for half an hour,"** the Shinigami replied, its voice harsh and unflinching. **"While there, they are free to interact with whoever they wish, and can choose to appear invisible to anyone they desire. However, they are not allowed to influence worldly events, and doing so will cost them their souls."**

"Shinigami-san, do I fall under the category of those who are granted this privilege?"

The Shinigami floated in front of its statue in silence, but Neji didn't budge from his spot, and continued starting the demonic being in the eyes. Minutes passed before the ghostly entity finally decided to speak. **"Yes."**

Although he was dead, Neji still felt his heart beating vigorously in his chest, and the nerves he felt were real. However, his entire being seemed to relax after hearing the Shinigami's answer, and his face began to soften. "Then please, let me have this chance! If it's only a one time deal, then I want to use it now!"

After a couple of seconds the Shinigami's eyes glowed a fierce red, forcing Neji to close his own. When he opened them, he found himself in what he recognized to be the Konoha memorial graveyard. The dead Hyuuga took in his surroundings, trying to adjust to being back in the world of the living. Although he could change the scenery in heaven to whatever it was he desired, it was never the same as the real thing. Neji inhaled the fresh air and took one look at the bright and cloudless sky, and contemplated how best to approach the situation.

He was broken from his musings by the sound of someone sobbing not too far away from where he stood. He turned his head to the source of the crying, and his pale eyes widened. Before him was a sight he had seen many times; a young girl with dark blue hair which flared out at the sides, and wearing a yellow sunflower patterned shirt with white shorts, was sitting in front of an all too familiar gravestone. However, unlike the previous times Neji had seen her, when she was a bright, enthusiastic and cheerful young girl, Uzumaki Himawari now appeared to be crying. 'Himawari…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic, and my first fanfic in a couple of years. I've always been a big fan of fics that focused heavily on family, and have always wanted to write one but was never motivated enough to do so. However, the startling lack of Neji (one of my favourite characters) themed family fics that focused on his thoughts and interactions with his niece and nephew surprised me, and I was finally compelled to give it a shot. I didn't think it would go past 2000 words, but it's currently at 3500 words and I'm only 23 of the way through. So I thought I'd split it up into chapters, and see what the initial reaction to it was. Chapter 2 is already written, and will be up sometime in the next few days, depending on how long it takes me to finish chapter 3. Feedback would be much appreciated.**


	2. Himawari

**An Uncle's Wish**

**Chapter 2 – Himawari**

_Last Chapter_

_After a couple of seconds the Shinigami's eyes glowed a fierce red, forcing Neji to close his own. When he opened them, he found himself in what he recognized to be the Konoha memorial graveyard. The dead Hyuuga took in his surroundings, trying to adjust to being back in the world of the living. Although he could change the scenery in heaven to whatever it was he desired, it was never the same as the real thing. Neji inhaled the fresh air and took one look at the bright and cloudless sky, and contemplated how best to approach the situation. _

_He was broken from his musings by the sound of someone sobbing not too far away from where he stood. He turned his head to the source of the crying, and his pale eyes widened. Before him was a sight he had seen many times; a young girl with dark blue hair which flared out at the sides, and wearing a yellow sunflower patterned shirt with white shorts, was sitting in front of an all too familiar gravestone. However, unlike the previous times Neji had seen her, when she was a bright, enthusiastic and cheerful young girl, Uzumaki Himawari now appeared to be crying. 'Himawari…'_

* * *

><p>Frowning, Neji walked towards his niece, and was able to catch some of what she was saying. "I don't know what to do anymore Neji-ojisan," she whimpered. "He never said stuff like that to me before… and I'm scared if I talk to him he'll say even more mean stuff." As she spoke more tears fell, and her uncle felt his heart clench.<p>

Not wanting to startle his niece, Neji moved to stand beside Himawari and knelt down until he was at her level. "Don't cry hime, tears are unbefitting of such a pretty face." The little girl gasped as she noticed a presence beside her, and when she turned around to see who it was she fell backwards onto her backside in shock, tears seemingly forgotten. Neji gave her a gentle smile. "See? Doesn't that feel much better?"

Countless thoughts flashed through Himawari's head. She knew who this person was, as she had seen his picture many times before. She often spoke to him, but this was the first time he ever responded. The little Uzumaki didn't know what to make of the situation, because as much as she wanted to see her uncle, she knew as well as anyone that such a thing was impossible.

"N-N-Neji-ojisan?" she asked timidly? The older boy nodded in response, the smile never leaving his face. "B-but how? You're supposed to be… d-dead," she whispered.

Neji chuckled. "True, but I just couldn't pass up a chance to see my cute little niece, could I?"

At those words the dam broke and Himawari let loose another torrent of tears. "Neji-ojisan!" she cried as she leapt forward and threw her arms around her uncle's larger frame. Hugs were still a largely foreign concept to Neji, but nonetheless he returned his niece's embrace, saying nothing as her tears soaked his white shirt, and just relishing the moment while it lasted.

After a while she pulled back and sniffled, looking into her uncle's eyes as if she still couldn't believe he was really there. With his sleek black hair, fair face and trademark Hyuuga eyes he looked like a much younger version of Hiashi. Even the smile he wore was the same as that of her grandfather.

When Neji gazed at his niece's face, he was startled at how similar to her mother she looked. Her hair was much the same as Hinata's was when she young, and her eyes, a mix of both Hinata's and Naruto's, held the same kindness within them. He had seen Himawari from afar when peering down into the living world, but it just didn't compare to seeing her now.

The two simply looked at each other for a while before Neji broke the silence. "Now Himawari-chan, would you like to tell me about this problem you're having?"

The little girl nodded and frowned, remembering the reason for her despair. "Because tou-chan is Hokage he has to work a lot, and he doesn't have a lot of time to spend with me and my brother," she said sadly. "Kaa-chan tells us that tou-chan has to look after the whole village, not just us, but Boruto nii-chan hates it, and accused tou-chan of not caring about us anymore. I told him he was a baka for thinking about tou-chan like that, but then he said I was stupid and weak, and that I was the reason tou-chan didn't want to spend time with us."

Another tear slipped down Himawari's cheek, but Neji gently wiped it away with his thumb. He frowned inwardly, remembering the way he used to act towards Hinata before Naruto knocked some sense into him. It wasn't uncommon for him to call her weak and a failure, and he was eternally grateful to both the blonde for his actions, and to her for not holding a grudge against him. "Himawari-chan, is Boruto a good brother towards you?"

The dark haired girl nodded without hesitation. "Boruto nii-chan is the best! He always takes me out for ice cream, and plays with me in the park when tou-chan and kaa-chan are busy." She frowned. "Which is why I don't understand why he said that stuff towards me. He does tease me sometimes, but he's never said anything as hurtful as that."

Neji couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. "Himawari-chan, your nii-san loves you very much. He wouldn't take you out for ice cream and play with you if he didn't. It's just…" he paused, contemplating what he was going to say next, "sometimes the people you love say and do stupid things that they don't really mean. They do it in the heat of the moment because they're angry, or because they don't understand the situation completely, and afterwards they end up regretting it. When that happens, you can't take their actions to heart. I know it's hard, but you have to recognize them for what they are, and realise that they don't really mean them."

Himawari nodded as she pondered her uncle's words. "Did you know anyone who did that Neji-ojisan?" she asked inquisitively.

"I did," Neji replied with a grin. "I also know he regretted his actions for a long time afterwards, even though the person he had hurt never held it against him." The little girl's eyes widened. "From what you've told me about your brother, I'm willing to bet he's out there somewhere, sulking after realising the mistake he's made. He'll apologise eventually, just don't be too hard on him and make him feel even more guilty," he added with a wink.

Himawari giggled, then enveloped her uncle in another hug. Neji wrapped his arms around her in response. "Thank you Neji-ojisan," she murmured softly.

"Anything for my adorable little niece," he replied with a smile. Sensing something in the distance, Neji wordlessly activated his Byakugan and gazed out past a couple of buildings. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Himawari-chan, I want you to know I'm very proud of you," he said softly. "You're as kind as your mother was, and I can see you're just as determined as your father. You'll grow up into a fine woman, one that any parent can be proud of. Don't ever change Himawari-chan, always love, care for, and treasure your precious people. Be there for them when they need you, and they will do the same in return."

Himawari looked up at her uncle with sadness visible in her bright blue orbs. "Neji-ojisan, why are you saying these things like you're not going to be there?"

"Because I'm not Himawari-chan," the Hyuuga replied. "I don't belong in this world anymore, and my visit here was only temporary." Tears began to form in the little girl's eyes once again, but just like last time Neji gently wiped them away. "Don't cry Himawari-chan, don't you remember what I said before? Tears are unbefitting of such a pretty face," he spoke with a small grin, before tightening his hug. "I don't regret giving my life for my precious people, but I do regret not being there to see you grow up. Don't worry though, me and otousan will always be watching you from above. Otousan loves you just as much as I do, and I love you so much I can't even put it in words." The tears didn't stop, but Himawari's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her great-uncle Hizashi. "Never forget that, Himawari-hime." With that Neji gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, after which Himawari found herself hugging nothing but air.

The blue haired Uzumaki quickly wiped the tears from her face, willing herself to listen to her uncle's words and stop crying. She looked around and saw nothing but an empty graveyard. The little girl sighed sadly, but couldn't help her lips curving upwards slightly. Her uncle was just as amazing a person as her parents told her.

"Himawari-chan!" an anxious voice called from behind her.

Himawari turned around and saw her mother running towards her, her face full of concern. Before she could say anything, Hinata wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, which she held for a few seconds before giving her daughter a stern glare. "Don't you ever scare me like that again young lady! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came to pick you up at the park only to see you had run off somewhere!?"

The little girl hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry kaa-chan. I really needed someone to talk to so I came to visit Neji-ojisan," she said sadly.

Hinata could never hold a glare for too long, and her expression immediately softened as she gave her daughter another hug. "I understand Himawari-chan, but next time you want to go visit Neji nii-san please let someone know. Now come on," she said, holding her daughter's hand. "Let's go home. If you like, we can come visit your uncle again tomorrow." Himawari nodded happily and followed after her mother.

Hinata knew something bad had happened. Her daughter was extremely well behaved, and she had never run off somewhere without telling anyone beforehand. However, after seeing her daughter's face, she knew the problem had been resolved. The Hyuuga woman was curious, but she didn't want to pry, and knew her daughter would tell her what happened if she felt it was necessary. Hinata didn't know exactly how the problem was resolved, but she had a feeling Neji was involved somehow. She turned her head and looked at her cousin's grave. "I don't know what you did, but thank you, Neji nii-san," she whispered.

The dark haired woman's eyes then widened, and for a fraction of a second she swore she saw her cousin standing by his gravestone, smiling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter 2. First of all, I want to thank everyone who favourited and followed this fanfic, especially LuvleeCookieChan, who left a review. It means so much to me to know that there are people out there who are reading and enjoying my work, and it's an excellent source of motivation, especially for someone as lazy as me.<strong>

**Now, in regards to this chapter, I struggled a bit in coming up with a situation for Neji to encounter Himawari. I wanted to create a situation where Neji doesn't just meet his niece, but helps her out with something that's troubling her. I didn't want to make her problem too melodramatic, or too unrealistic within the context of the story, despite us not knowing too much about Boruto and Himawari. So after much internal deliberation, this is what I came up with. I hope you guys like it. I also hope I kept Neji in character. He's not the most emotionally expressive person out there, but I'd like to think after all these years he's mellowed out even more.**

**Chapter 3 is in the process of being written, and should be up within the next few days. Like with the previous chapter, feedback would be much appreciated. Until next time!**


	3. Boruto

**An Uncle's Wish**

**Chapter 3 – Boruto**

_Last Chapter_

_Hinata knew something bad had happened. Her daughter was extremely well behaved, and she had never run off somewhere without telling anyone beforehand. However, after seeing her daughter's face, she knew the problem had been resolved. The Hyuuga woman was curious, but she didn't want to pry, and knew her daughter would tell her what happened if she felt it was necessary. Hinata didn't know exactly how the problem was resolved, but she had a feeling Neji was involved somehow. She turned her head and looked at her cousin's grave. "I don't know what you did, but thank you, Neji nii-san," she whispered. _

_The dark haired woman's eyes then widened, and for a fraction of a second she swore she saw her cousin standing by his gravestone, smiling at her._

* * *

><p>Up on the Hokage Monument, a blonde haired boy was sitting atop the head of the Nanadaime Hokage. He had a frown on his face as he looked down at the sight below him. Konohagakure no Sato had grown in both size and population since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and was now the most populated hidden village in the entire Elemental Nations. 'So many people… and tousan has to take care of each and every one of them…'<p>

"I thought I'd find you here."

Uzumaki Boruto snapped his head backwards and jumped into a taijutsu stance, glaring at the person who had just snuck up behind him. His glare didn't last more than a couple of seconds as he suddenly recognised the features of the person, and his eyes widened as if he'd seen a ghost. However, this too lasted briefly, and his expression changed into one of anger.

"What's the big idea teme, using Henge to turn into my dead uncle!?" he spat out.

Neji chuckled. "Your father always used to come up here as a kid when he was troubled, only he sat over there," he said, pointed towards the carving of the Yondaime.

Boruto kept up his glare as he clenched his fists even harder. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I kick your ass 'ttebasa!"

The Hyuuga chucked once again, finding the whole situation rather amusing. "You even inherited Naruto's verbal tic in addition to his personality. You really are your father's son." Seeing his nephew narrow his eyes some more, Neji sighed. "I guess I should explain myself. I don't have all that much time, but I am not deceiving you Boruto-kun, so please lower your fists."

The young Uzumaki didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this man, so he did as he was told. He glanced up at the tall with a melancholy look on his face. "But if you aren't lying, then how can you be here? This doesn't make sense, you're supposed to be…" he never finished his sentence as he averted his gaze from the older man's pale orbs.

"I will tell you the same thing I told your sister," Neji began to explain, "No, I am not of the world of the living." At that Boruto looked back up, his eyes showing a hint of fear as he opened his mouth, but Neji raised his hand before he could say anything and continued, "However, I have been given permission from the Shinigami himself to spend some time with the niece and nephew I never got the chance to meet," he finished with a small smile.

Boruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he processed what he'd just heard. The whole situation sounded farfetched at first, but after hearing the stories from his father about what went on during the last war, it didn't seem wholly unreasonable. The whiskered blonde stepped slowly inched towards the Hyuuga, an unreadable expression on his face. After a few steps, his nose scrunched up before he leapt towards his uncle and threw his arms around him. "Neji-ojisan!"

Like he did with Himawari, Neji returned the embrace, having gotten somewhat used to hugs by now. After a few seconds of silence, Boruto let go as he stepped back and wiped his eyes, not wanting his uncle to see that he had shed a few tears. Neji however, found the sight endearing. There is no shame in crying Boruto-kun. It's a sign of being human," he remarked.

The blonde sniffled once and looked back up at his uncle. "I wasn't crying, I had something in my eye," he pouted.

Neji chuckled yet again and ruffled the boy's hair. He then walked forward until he stood at the centre of the Nanadaime's carving and sat down cross legged. He patted to the spot beside him. "Come join me Boruto-kun, it's been many years since I've gazed upon this sight." Boruto did as he was told, and sat down next to his uncle. "Konoha has grown a lot since I was alive," he stated after a few moments of silence.

The Uzumaki nodded. "It's the biggest Hidden Village in the world now. People flocked to it after the war, wanting to live in the same place as the world's saviour."

Neji smiled at that. "I'm not surprised. Naruto has always had the power to draw people towards him, even as a kid who had just graduated from the Academy. I can only imagine what it'd be like now that he's gotten so popular." After a few seconds of silence, Neji looked towards his nephew and noticed that he was looking at the ground and muttering something under his breath, his eyes having a sullen look to them. "Is something wrong Boruto-kun?"

"Tousan's a pretty important guy, huh?" the young boy eventually asked.

"It comes with the title of Hokage," the Hyuuga replied. "He has to look after and protect the whole village, and all these people trust him to do so."

Boruto paused as he gazed out at the vast village below him, taking in the sight of thousands of people mulling about the streets, street vendors and other tradesmen selling their wares, and shinobi enjoying their off-time among other things. "Is it wrong to want tousan to not be Hokage anymore?" he asked, some hesitation evident in his voice.

Neji shook his head. "Not necessarily Boruto-kun. I'm guessing you miss your father and want him to spend more time with you?" The blonde nodded. "I figured that was the case. It's only natural for someone in your position to feel that way, even if it is slightly selfish. After all, it's only natural to value your family and cherish the time you spend with them."

"Am I a bad person Neji-ojisan?"

Neji frowned. "No Boruto-kun, you aren't, and I don't want you having such dark thoughts. Himawari-chan told me about how you take care of her when your parents are busy, and how glad she is to have you as a brother." The boy flinched at that, but his uncle continued. "I've also been watching your antics from above sometimes, and I know you mean no harm with them. You are like your father in so many ways, and Naruto was one of the people I respected the most in the world. I still do, now even more than when I was alive. No son of his could be a bad person."

"I don't think I'm like tousan at all," Boruto said quietly. From what Neji had seen of him, the boy rarely ever doubted himself. The incident with Himawari must have shook him up even more than he initially thought.

"As a boy, Naruto was a loudmouthed, hyperactive knucklehead of a prankster," he chuckled. "As an orphan who had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, the vast majority of adults wanted nothing to do with him, and warned their kids to stay away from him. As a result, Naruto was extremely lonely and often acted out in order to get attention. From an early age he wanted to be Hokage so people would acknowledge him. However, just by looking at him it was hard to take him seriously, and no one other than a handful of people actually believed in him. It wasn't until the Chuunin Exams that people started to take him more seriously." Neji smiled fondly at the memory.

"Was that when he fought you, Neji-ojisan?" Boruto asked, visibly interested in the story.

"Indeed it was," the Hyuuga nodded. "I was hailed as a genius; the prodigy of my clan and the top student of my generation. No one thought Naruto, the dead last in his class, had any chance of winning." At that Neji gave a small smile. "He ended up kicking my ass, to put it bluntly," he said with a chuckle. Boruto's eyes widened slightly, this being the first time he'd heard of how low his father's odds of winning were. "I was… a troubled and misunderstood kid at the time," Neji continued, "but Naruto knocked some sense into me, And for that, I am eternally grateful.

"Anyway, after that Naruto continued to prove his doubters wrong, and he began to mature as a person. He no longer wanted to be Hokage so the villagers would acknowledge him, he wanted to be Hokage so he could protect the village, and his precious people. He never gave up on his dream, and after he saved Konoha from Pein, everyone began to see him as a hero. The war that came after simply solidified his status, and made him a hero not just to Konoha, but to the world."

The whiskered blonde said nothing. He just sat there silently, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard. He knew his father didn't have an easy life, but he didn't know the extent of his troubles. No one had actually told him. But after hearing it from his uncle, he couldn't help but feel even more guilty at the way he acted.

"Like Naruto, you are a loudmouthed, hyperactive knucklehead of a prankster." Boruto pouted at the comparison, but Neji simply ruffled his hair good-naturedly. "Like Naruto, you want to be acknowledged, albeit for slightly different reasons. You, like your father, are extremely protective of your precious people, and would do just about anything for them. And from what I've seen, you are just as driven to succeed as Naruto was. While your situations are different in many way, there is no doubting that you are your father's son.

"Boruto-kun," Neji continued, "as Hokage Naruto is responsible for taking care of everyone in Konoha. All of the village's residents can be considered his precious people. However, that doesn't mean that he has forgotten about you, your sister or your mother. You are his family; the most important people in his life, and he loves you all more than anything in the world. Just have a little more faith in him."

The Uzumaki was silent yet again, but this time he had an unreadable expression on his face. Neji just gave him a few moments to compose himself. He knew the boy would speak his mind. He was proven right moments later. "Neji-ojisan, has Naruto ever hurt his precious people?" he asked, a frown marring his features.

The Hyuuga knew exactly what his nephew was talking about. "I'm sure he has Boruto-kun. After all, no one is perfect. We all say and do things we regret sometimes. Emotions are a fickle thing, but they too are a sign that we are simply human. And when we do make those mistakes, it is up to us to apologise and make things right."

"Neji-ojisan, I said some really bad things earlier today…" Boruto began.

"I am well aware," Neji responded with a small grin. "After all, I did talk to your sister as well." The boy's eyes widened, but his uncle ruffled his hair yet again. "Himawari-chan doesn't hold anything against you. She knows you didn't mean it. However, you should still apologize. It'll make both you and her feel better. Trust me, I know exactly what you're going through," he added, now with a forlorn look on his face. The Hyuuga recomposed himself within seconds, and turned to nephew with a small smile. "It's often the case that after hurting the ones we love, we realise just how much they mean to us."

The two were silent after that, and simply continued looking out over the village. It was now late in the afternoon, and the sun was starting to go down. Seeing this, Neji broke the silence. "I have something for you Boruto-kun." As his nephew's eyebrow raised in curiosity, the Hyuuga withdrew from his pocket a dual popsicle. He unwrapped it, split it in half, and handed one of the halves to the blonde. "It's nothing big, but I was hoping we could share one of these."

For the first time that day, Boruto's characteristic grin found its way back to his face. He gladly accepted the offer. "Arigatou, Neji-ojisan!"

For several minutes uncle and nephew said nothing, simply enjoying their treats as they observed the goings-on down below. Eventually, the former turned to the latter. "I'm proud of you Boruto-kun," he said solemnly.

"Huh?" the blonde responded, turning to face his uncle with his popsicle in his mouth.

"It takes a strong man to admit that he's made a mistake, and an even stronger one to want to fix it. Continue cherishing your precious people Boruto-kun, because they are the most important people in your life. Never forget where you came from, and never lose your drive. You have the potential to surpass your father, but you must never lose sight of who you are. Continue down this road, and you will become a fine shinobi, and an even finer young man. I know you'll make your parents proud, just as you've made me proud."

Boruto fought hard to keep the tears from spilling, but the grin never left his face. "You're leaving soon, aren't you Neji-ojisan?"

"I am," Neji replied, a sad smile gracing his features. "I wish I didn't have to, but that's just how things are. I truly am glad to have met you and your sister. I expect great things from the both of you, but I hope I won't be seeing you for at least several decades," he finished with a chuckle.

The whiskered Uzumaki responded with an even wider grin, and gave his uncle a thumbs up. "Don't worry Neji-ojisan, I won't let you down 'ttebasa!" With that Boruto turned back to Konoha and gave his popsicle a few more licks. When he looked over to where Neji was sitting though, he saw that he was alone. He smiled sadly. "I'm glad to have met you too, Neji-ojisan…"

* * *

><p>That night the Uzumaki household was far quieter than it usually was. Boruto and Himawari sat at opposite ends of a table laden with food ranging from ramen to cinnamon buns, with several things in between. The girl was eating her meal peacefully while humming silently to herself. Her brother though, was much more reserved, and was picking at his food with his chopsticks. Hinata was in the kitchen finishing up a new dish she was trying out.<p>

Boruto looked across the table at his sister and bit his lip nervously. "Himawari," he said, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

She raised her head at the mention of her name. "Hmm? Do you need something nii-san?"

The blonde fidgeted some more, unsure of how to go about this. He opened his mouth and closed it several times. His sister just stared at him as he did this, her gaze unflinching. "Himawari, I'm…" he hesitated some more before gritting his teeth in frustration. "Himawari, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier! I was just angry and I didn't mean it! If you want to hate me that's fine, but I just want you to know that you'll always be my precious imouto, and I'll always look after you!"

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. He then felt something soft on his left hand, and when he opened his eyes he saw Himawari had placed her right hand on top of his left hand, and was squeezing it gently. She had a kind smile on her face. "It's ok nii-chan, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it."

Boruto gave her a gentle smile in return, and after a few moments both of them returned to their meals. It was then that Hinata walked into the dining room. She noticed the mood had changed, and glanced over at her son, then at her daughter. Seeing that nothing was wrong though, she shrugged and placed the final dish on the table.

At that moment the front door opened and a loud yet cheerful voice was heard. "Finally, the Gokage summit is over for good! I thought those guys would never leave! I swear they were treating this whole thing as a holiday 'ttebayo!"

The three seated at the table smiled and turned their heads to the doorway as Uzumaki Naruto, clad in his Hokage gear, stepped inside the house. He took off his coat and hung it on the rack, then walked up to the table and gave Hinata a small kiss on the lips. She blushed slightly at such open affection, especially in front of their children. Naruto paid it no heed as he turned to Himawari, who had opened her arms, and picked her up in a hug, before spinning her around once and giving her a peck on the cheek. She giggled as he put her down and went back to her meal. Boruto wasn't spared from the affection as his father ruffled his hair, then placed the Hokage hat on top of his head. The boy's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled.

"Now that that's done, I have some good news!" the older blonde said as he sat down at the table. The others looked up at him curiously, not knowing what to expect. He simply gave a foxlike grin in response. "Starting next week, I'll be taking you guys on a trip to Uzushiogakure! I got word that the reconstruction is going really well, so I thought I'd make it a week long holiday!"

The children's eyes widened in response, and Hinata looked at him curiously. "But Naruto-kun, what about your duties as Hokage?"

Naruto simply chuckled as her scooped some ramen into a bowl. "I'm going to leave behind one of my Kage Bunshin. Besides, Kakashi-sensei owes me some favours, and he's just as eager to get away from Gai-sensei for a bit, so he's going to help out. Even he thinks I need a break."

Hinata smiled at that. "I see. Well I must say, I'm looking forward to it. How about you guys?" she asked, turning to Boruto and Himawari. The duo grinned in response.

"That's not all though," Naruto stated, again causing eyebrows to raise. He took something out of his pocket and threw it at Boruto. "Here, catch!"

Boruto did as he was told, and when he opened his hand saw he was holding a small water balloon. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

His father smiled. "On this holiday, I'm gonna be teaching you the different steps of the Rasengan." The younger blonde's eyes widened dramatically. "However, you'll have to keep it a secret from your friends, at least until the graduation exam," he added with a wink.

Boruto felt the happiness well up inside him and smiled back at his father. "Arigatou, tousan…"

* * *

><p>"I must say, you've done a great job with what little time you had," Hizashi remarked in an amused tone as he looked up from the lake and towards his son.<p>

Neji simply smiled. "I hope I left a lasting impression on them. I know they left one on me."

The older Hyuuga raised his eyebrow at this. "Are you getting soft on me Neji? Hmm, I think I might have the advantage in our next spar," he chuckled.

His son smirked as he too took his eyes off the lake and assumed the standard Juuken stance, which Hizashi promptly copied. "In your dreams otousan."

With a combined shout of "Byakugan" the two dashed towards each other as their latest sparring match commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of that chapter! With this An Uncle's Wish comes to an end. I will be marking the story as complete, but I may still add some chapters later, and write about a situation where Neji has more time in the world of the living than just half an hour, and as a result goes to visit people like Hinata and his old teammates. However, I'll only write those chapters if I find the inspiration to do so!<strong>

**With that said, I'd like to sincerely thank all those who favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I hope I made this reading experience enjoyable for all of you. I'm sorry at how long this chapter took to come out, but I will admit I had writer's block as I wasn't exactly sure how to approach the meeting between Neji and Boruto. After much thinking, I decided on this, and was pretty satisfied. I hope you guys were too! Still, I really do admire those people with fanfics of 100k+ words, who can consistently churn out massive chapters. I wonder if I'll ever be capable of something like that…**

**I do plan on writing a few more short stories or one shots, but I don't know when I'll get to them as I'm starting my postgraduate secondary education degree in two weeks, and from what I've heard it's going to be extremely hectic. I also have my part time tutoring job to keep me occupied when I'm not at uni. Still, I hope I can have something up before too long. **

**Anyway, like before, feedback would be much appreciated. Until next time!**


End file.
